character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Gogeta (SSG)
Summary Gogeta is the Metamoran Fusion of Goku and Vegeta, formed to defeat Broly. While all fusions have immense power, Gogeta's power is abnormal even by regular standards, as Vegeta and Goku's intense rivalry has brought out an exceptional power. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Gogeta Origin: Dragon Ball (OC) Gender: Male Age: Up to 30 minutes at most Classification: Saiyan, Metamoran Fusion Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Analytical Prediction, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, change the weather, and form defensive barriers that can keep out poisons and render absorption ineffective), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki and detect emotions), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Gogeta to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Afterimage Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Can project fire balls, Flight, Pressure Point Strikes, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Telekinesis, Healing, Self-Destruction, Sealing with the Mafuba, Limited Power Nullification, Paralysis Inducement, Shockwaves Generation, Rage Power, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Gogeta grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Statistics Amplification (Should be capable of using Kaio-ken to greatly enhance his capabilities by potentially up to twenty times or more), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue, increasing his capabilities drastically), Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Adapted to Gravity via the Gravity Machine, Can block Intangible attacks, Resistance to Radiations, Poison, Paralysis, Mind Manipulation, Time Stop, Existence Erasure, Heat, Absolute Zero, Empathic Manipulation and Void Manipulation, Danmaku and Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Transported himself and Broly into another dimension and shattered multiple of them until they transported themselves back to Earth) as a Super Saiyan, Energy / Ki Absorption, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Attack Reflection, Electricity Manipulation | As a Super Saiyan God he has Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God) as a Super Saiyan God, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, and Death Manipulation, Reality Warping (Warped the dimensions he and Broly was in back into place after their fight), Non-Physical Interaction, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Void Manipulation (Via Hakai), Limited Plot Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly), and Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level '(Far stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta even in his base form. Defeated Full Power Super Saiyan Broly and Beerus and was briefly able to keep up with Whis as a Super Saiyan God) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far faster than Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta and kept up with Full Power Broly and Beerus) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High. As a fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta should have comparable stamina. He did not get tired in his fight against Broly and his fusees have withstood extreme punishment and kept on fighting. However, given that his fusion can only last for thirty minutes at most, his stamina is irrelevant as he will eventually defuse. Range: Standard melee range. Low Multiversal with ki blasts, attacks, and Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: With a combination of Goku's prodigal skill and Vegeta's cunning, Gogeta is an extremely intelligent individual when it comes to combat, with skill that is matched only by the greatest of opponents. He should possess Goku's mastery of ki and understanding of the Super Saiyan transformations and their costs and his ability to effortlessly replicate other ki-based techniques, along with Vegeta's cunning and skill at reading his opponents' movements. Weaknesses: Gogeta cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. Metamoran Fusion can only last for up to thirty minutes at most. The Mafuba requires a suitable container to seal the target into. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood and nature as a Metamoran fusion, Ki acts as the source of Gogeta's incredible power and abilities. Possessing an immensely high power due to his fusee's rivalry, Gogeta has access to a ridiculous amount of power and has knowledge of all his fusee's techniques, alongside a host of his own. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which Gogeta unsurprisingly possesses. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Gogeta uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Gogeta putting his index and middle fingers to his foreheads, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Gogeta. *'Kaio-ken:' A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet, and one of the techniques that Gogeta should have inherited from him. It greatly increases Gogeta's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Gogeta should be capable of pushing his Kaio-ken to a maximum of x20, if not higher. *'Spirit Bomb:' Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Galick Gun:' Vegeta's most famous signature technique. Pulling both of his hands to his chest, he gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. *'Big Bang Attack:' After extending his arm and opening up his palm, Gogeta creates a massive sphere of energy, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. *'Dirty Fireworks:' By pointing his index and middle fingers at his opponent, Gogeta causes them to be engulfed by a massive explosion that destroys them from the inside out, killing most opponents instantly. *'Final Flash:' One of Vegeta's most famous attacks. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Gogeta releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. *'Final Explosion:' The suicidal technique that Vegeta ultimately uses in attempt to destroy Majin Buu, converting all of his life force into energy and causing a massive explosion that levels his surroundings and reduces Vegeta to a crumbling stone statue. After his Super Saiyan Blue Super Evolution, Vegeta became powerful enough to use this technique without dying. *'Destructo Disc:' Krillin's signature technique, which Goku and Vegeta presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Gogeta creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Gogeta can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Gogeta can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy:' Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. Gogeta should have inherited this ability as well. *'Stardust Breaker:' One of Gogeta's most powerful attacks, which he uses by dashing towards his opponent and hitting them with a barrage of blows so fast they seem to be invisible. Then, while they're dazed by his violent assault, Gogeta creates a rainbow-colored sphere of energy, which he throws straight through his opponent. Mafuba: Also known as the Evil Containment Wave, the Mafuba is a mystic sealing technique designed to seal evil away by sucking them into a special container with a "demon seal" ofuda on it. Goku learned this technique from Roshi. Martial Arts: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers, from his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, Master Roshi, Korin, Kami, King Kai, and even Whis. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Gogeta will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Gogeta to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Gogeta is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Goku mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While Gogeta only utilizes the base Super Saiyan form in the Broly saga, he should be capable of utilizing Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 due to his fusee's knowledge. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by these forms, they become increasingly inefficient. *'Super Saiyan God:' A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. As a fusion of both Saiyans who had the form prior, Gogeta was able to transform into this form with no problem. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Toei Animation Category:Parents Category:Orphans Category:Fusions Category:Adults Category:Married Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:OCs Category:Rage Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Gods Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Chi Users Category:Aliens Category:Aura Users Category:Transformations Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sealing Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fathers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Sense Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Fate Users Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Acrobats Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users